marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: The Initiative Vol 1 7
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Staff *** *** *** *** *** ** Trainees *** ** ** *** *** *** * * Antagonists: * * ** ** two others, unnamed Other Characters: * ** ** * * * ** * ** ** * * Locations: * , ** *** *** *** *** Hospital * ** *** **** **** * ** *** Action Pack headquarters **** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At the base of Avengers Tower, Baron von Blitzschlag is being escorted, carrying a case full of files on gamma ray technology. Then suddenly, the three Vulturions snatch it from him and fly away. Blitzschag attempts to attack them, but his electric powers are extremely diminished. Then, the three Scarlet Spiders decloak to help him up and then went to retrieve the case, despite the fact they were publicly announced. Meanwhile, at Camp Hammond, Justice demands to War Machine and Yellowjacket as to what happened to Michael Van Patrick and why there is another of him in Kentucky. War Machine expresses complete ignorance of the affair, but Yellowjacket claims it is classified. Then, the two Initiative officers are called to the war room, cutting the meeting short. Angry at the interruption, Justice tells Cloud 9 to follow him. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is hanging outside the window of his Aunt May's hospital ward. After he listens to the doctor expressing that she will die alone, he climbs to the roof and vents his anger at Tony Stark, who said that his family would be safe if he went public with his identity; already, all his enemies know who he is and his family paid the price. Worse, his aunt would be buried under an alias and not next to his Uncle Ben. Then, his spider-sense acts up and he notices the Vulturions and then the Scarlet Spiders. Growing even more angry that Stark placed his "special" suit on other guys, he gives chase. At the headquarters of Action Pack in Kentucky, the team gets an unexpected jump-in from Justice and Cloud 9. The former, who attacks them, before smashing through their window. This is relayed back to Camp Hammond, but Gyrich isn't interested. They two make their way to the Van Patrick farm, only to find that the house is empty. Justice tells Cloud 9 to go back, for he is leaving the Initiative to find out the answers as to what happened to MVP. In New York, the Scarlet Spiders attack the Vulturions, before Parker personally tackles two of the latter. This brings on confusion to all who are witnessing the fight. Soon Parker realizes that one of the Scarlet Spiders is being pounded by the Vulturions and goes to assist. The others decide to use a feature in their suits that haven't been able to use yet. Soon enough, two Vulturions are separately attacked by a red-and-blue Spider-Man and a black suited Spider-Man before the last is taken down by Parker. He brings his captive and the case before the Scarlet Spiders. War Machine then orders them to apprehend Parker immediately. However, they switch their comes off, before morphing to Parker's civilian disguise, telling the media that Parker was part of their team but has been recently discharged. This draws confusion as to if Parker is the first and only Spider-Man. Parker then hands over the case before leaving. When the Scarlet Spiders arrive back at Camp Hammond, Blitzschlag expresses his disappointment in them. They take off their masks, revealing them to be clones of MVP, who explained that they acted out of conscience. Blitzschalg is left confused, for he never programmed such a trait in their brains but then thinks that it may have come from MVP himself. | Notes = * First revelation of the Scarlet Spiders' true identities. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References